starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Advocate
Advocates are an elected group of officials that oversee the artistic growth of Serora, and offer advice and insight to the Council and the Sultan. They are the voice of the people in Serora’s government. Overview Advocates are elected officials whose have a myriad of governmental duties. They work together with the Council and the Sultan to guide Serora and her people. Like councilors, they are expected to be extremely accessible to the public, and while some always stay at the capital, the advocates are also expected to travel and meet the people they are supposed to represent. The traditional duty of the advocates is to oversee the artistic growth of the herd. They arrange the patronage of Creators, and are the only ones who can suggest Creators to the Sultan for patronage. They also organize herd festivals and gatherings, scout out new talent and take care of the conservation and preservation of Seroran art and culture. The advocates now sit in on meetings of the government. Not all advocates need to be present at every meeting, but they can be present at any they wish to be. They act as advisers in matters of the opinion of the people, as well as ethics and morality. The advocates also partake in discussions with the council and the Sultan, and can vote on legislation presented by the Council. The advocates also function as a parole board, determining when a herd member that has been assigned punitive measures by the Council is eligible to be forgiven at the next Harvest Festival. In cases of serious crimes, they must defer final judgment to the Sultan. Appointment and Requirements Until autumn 1701, the advocates were appointed by the Sultan personally. However, Sultan Jibriel pushed through a legislative change that changed the advocates to an elected position and expanded their duties. Now, the advocates are chosen by vote, but unlike the Sultan, they are not picked by an overall popular vote, as Jibriel was afraid that this would heavily skew the results to favor the city-residing populace. Instead, the advocate spots were divided, and elections were instead broken by categories so that some of the core groups of Sedo would have their representation guaranteed in the Serora government. The voting itself is organized similarly to the Sultan - individuals make it known that they would like to be considered as a candidate, and the ones who receive the most votes in their category are chosen. Although the Sultan can no longer directly appoint advocates, they can dismiss an advocate if they break Serora law, or are not doing their duty to the Seroran people. Advocates are chosen for a term of 5 years, but may be re-elected an unlimited number of times. The requirements for becoming an advocate are as follows: * Must be 22 or older * No major or recent criminal history * Has been a citizen of Serora for at least 3 years * Literate Current Advocates * Ailsie - Group NPC, senior advocate * Avani (city representative) * Empty spot (city representative) * Empty spot (nomadic representative) * Empty spot (nomadic representative) * Empty spot (trader representative) * Empty spot (savior representative) * Fen (creator representative) Rank Levels * At 25 AP | You are there to guide the herd, speaking to those with power and those without. You may receive either your Tier 1 Talent early (for your first talent only) . * At 50 AP | The herd celebrates effusively and recognizes your efforts in creating these occasions. Claim a Piercing set and Fabric for free. * At 75 AP | In times of peril and strife, your calm intuition is relied upon. Add 15 SP to your Wisdom. * At 100 AP | You're an asset to Serora and will be rewarded with an asset to you. Receive a Tier 2 Seroran Familiar (except rare) for free. Category:Serora Category:Ranks